1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to forming equipment for forming concrete walls, and in particular to a device which will tighten ties or rods extending through the form panels to hold them together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One technique for building a concrete wall uses vertical forms. The form will have two spaced apart form panels. The form panels have a number of holes in them. Ties, which are stiff wires or rods, extend through the holes and connect the two panels together to hold them in place. Horizontal braces, called "walers", extend horizontally along the form panels to provide strength.
The ends of the ties protrude out from the holes and are fastened by various fasteners. Tightening the ends of the ties is time consuming and often requires more than one person. A hammer is often used for tightening and loosening the fasteners. Damage to the fasteners may occur. Also, often while pouring, some of the concrete may drop onto the fasteners. This makes them difficult to loosen.